


Luridity

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Sin’s hair is purple, Judal realizes then, purple for royalty and Sin does look like a king, regal and commanding. And very, very handsome.





	Luridity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iruusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruusu/gifts), [moonflares (jennyhearts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyhearts/gifts).



Sindria is an odd name for a club, but Judal doesn’t really care, because a club is a club and if Hakuryuu is paying for the drinks, they’re willing to overlook almost anything. Judal’s gaze is drawn to Hakuryuu’s hair - long and white now, falling down to his hips - and while Judal quite _likes_ the change in color, they’re not too sure about the change in Hakuryuu himself, because usually when people disappear for three months, they turn up dead, they don’t just turn up in the middle of the night, hair long and white, scar completely healed, eyes sharper and colder. Hakuryuu isn’t the same anymore, his movements are calculated and each step is graceful and _dangerous_ \- he reminds Judal of a panther now, a panther with white hair and an elaborate tattoo of an eye on each forearm and a choker (collar?) that he never takes off.

(Judal almost misses the old Hakuryuu.)

They finally manage to shoulder their way to the front of the queue out front of the cliche, nondescript entrance to the club and Hakuryuu breezes past the guards after telling them that _they’re with me_ and pointing back to Judal. Once inside, Hakuryuu heads straight for the bar, not letting go of Judal’s hand. His grip is tight and his hand is cold, but he smiles warmly at the bartender and slips up onto one of the stools, fingers drumming on the cool wooden surface as he says, “Sharrkan, Judal. Judal, Sharrkan.”

“Ah, so _you’re_ the one-”

“Sharr,” Hakuryuu’s tone is light but there’s still a warning in it, “drinks, please.”

“Right, right. Your usual?” Sharrkan barely finishes asking before Hakuryuu nods, then he turns to Judal and says, “Ryuu told me you don’t drink, so let me choose okay?”

“I guess.” Judal curses their voice for the way it tilts up at the end, like a question, but Sharrkan just grins and turns back, already beginning to mix their drinks together. It’s interesting, but Judal doesn’t get to watch much, because Hakuryuu grabs their attention with a simple hand on their thigh.

“I’ll be back, there’s someone you need to meet. Stay _here_.” Again comes that warning tone and Judal nods, struck mute by the intensity in Hakuryuu’s gaze.

Almost as soon as Hakuryuu slips from his stool and disappears into the crowd, Sharrkan clears his throat and slides a blood red drink across the bartop. “Shirley Temple.”

“What’s in it?”

“Sprite, grenadine, vodka, and a cherry on top. It’s usually non-alcoholic, but everything’s better with vodka, isn’t it?” Sharrkan’s grin is lopsided and infectious, and he gestures down to the drink, impatient, “go on, it’s good!”

Judal shrugs and takes a hesitant sip of the drink before nodding. “It’s actually very good, thank you. How much-”

“On the house, anything for a friend of Ryuu. He speaks very highly of you, you know.”

And that’s a surprise, because since coming home, Hakuryuu never seems to want anything to do with Judal anymore - to the extent that he keeps odd hours (sleeping during the day, staying out all night) just to keep out of sight.

“Oh really?”

“Mm, yeah. Says he owes a lot to you, and he’s grateful that he met you. He’s a good kid - you both are. Ah - they’re back. Ryuu, your Bloody Mary. Sin, do you want anything?”

“No thanks,” this is a different voice, and Judal takes one last sip of their drink before they turn around to look up at the stranger that is behind them.

And oh, Judal thinks, because wow. He’s very _very_ handsome, dark hair that looks almost violet in the light, tan tan tan skin and honeyed eyes that appear to glow. The man is looking at them too - his eyes sweep languidly up and down the length of Judal’s body, and they are glad that they’d worn their leather pants, the too-tight ones that make their ass look great.

“Sinbad,” he introduces himself, a honeyed smile curving his lips up, “my friends call me Sin, but _you_ can call me whatever you like.”

And usually, Judal would just scoff and roll their eyes, but they flush at the clear advance and hide their giggle with, “Do you always introduce yourself like that?”

“Only to the especially cute ones. Sharr, I changed my mind. Can you make me a Boulevardier? Not yet, for when I come back.” the way Sin’s voice curls around the foreign word makes a chill run up Judal’s spine, and they can’t help imagining the way Sin would say their name in between kisses as he pressed them down into sheets and-

“You never told me your name, pretty thing.”

“Ah, it’s Judal.” Judal averts their gaze, running their finger against the side of the glass. The condensation clings to their finger and they only look up at Sin when they hear their name come from his mouth.

“Judal,” Sin hums, “I like it. Do you want to get out of here?”

And usually, Judal would shake their head and draw away, but Sin’s hand is hot on their lower back and his eyes are warm and his smile is soft and suddenly Sin is leading them through the crowd, hand firm on their lower back to keep them close. And by the time Judal begins to wonder where they’re being led, Sin opens a door that leads outside. It’s chilly (or maybe that’s just because Sin is no longer touching them) and Judal shivers, leaning into Sin for warmth.

“What are we doing out here?”

Instead of answering, Sin turns Judal to face him, “Did Hakuryuu ever tell you what happened while he was away from you?”

“No, why?” Sin’s hair _is_ purple, Judal realizes then, purple for royalty and Sin does look like a king, regal and commanding. And very, _very_ handsome.

“Good,” is what Sin says instead, and then, “do you _want_ to know?”

Sin looks like he wants to tell Judal, so what leaves Judal’s lips is, “Yes.”

And so Sin kisses them.

Sin’s lips are warm, gentle like the hand that is now resting on Judal’s cheek, and Judal’s eyes flutter shut as they begin to melt into the solid warmth of Sin’s body. The kiss is gentle and chaste, and by the time Sin manages to pull away, Judal feels completely melted, warm and almost dizzy. Sin’s still smiling, and his hand doesn’t move from Judal’s cheek. He looks just as happy as Judal feels.

“You taste sweet,” Sin murmurs. His hand falls to grasp Judal’s own and his thumb traces gentle circles against the knuckles. Judal feels like they’re leeching Sin’s body heat, but they can’t really care, not now.

“You said-” Judal leans away from Sin so they can think, “you said you were going to tell me. About Hakuryuu. What _happened?_ ”

“Well,” Sin starts, hums again as if thinking of what to say next, “well. Hakuryuu was an accident. Not like _that_ , just - I don’t know if you’ll meet them tonight, but Zagan? They’re not good at holding back, and when Hakuryuu came here the first time, they marked him and I think…Hakuryuu was turned the second or third time he came. It wasn’t his choice, that’s why I say accident, just - this was Zagan’s fault.”

“ _What_ was?”

“He’s not _human_ anymore. He hasn’t been fully human since Zagan first marked him that first night, since just over three months ago.”

“Then what is he?”

“He’s a vampire now, we all are.” A pause for a moment, then two, “you’re taking this surprisingly well.”

“How much have you had to drink tonight, Sin?”

“I’m not drunk! I’ve - _Judal!_ ” Far from being upset, Sin is pouting, lower lip pushed out and arms folded, “I’m not lying!”

“Okay, okay,” but only because of how _cute_ he is, “prove it.”

“What - I. Okay, just watch my teeth okay?” Sin opens his mouth and in front of Judal’s eyes, his upper canines elongate and sharpen into fangs. “Is that enough proof for you?”

Shit, okay. “How much was in _my_ drink?”

Sin’s laughing now, covering his fangs with his hand as he shakes his head. “What else do you need for proof?”

“Shut up, stupid! Maybe if I hadn’t just - there was vodka, and I can’t drink! And - and, _vampires?_ ”

“Okay then, what’s your explanation for those three months?”

“Anything is more logical than _vampires_.”

“What then, do I have to _bite_ you to get you to listen?”

Judal shivers again, and they aren’t sure in that moment if it’s because of the threat of feeling those sharp fangs break skin, or because of the way Sin’s voice lowers, the way he _looks_ at them.

MInd stalling, Judal shrugs, and Sin _grins_. “I guess I win then. Come on then, if you want more _proof_.” Sin doesn’t tug them along this time, but Judal easily follows behind him.

Once inside, Sin leads the way back to the bar and stands just behind Judal as he waits for his drink. It’s the Boulevardier he’d ordered earlier - Sin takes a sip before leaning up against the bar, surveying Judal carefully. “He didn’t believe me,” Sin says, mostly to Sharrkan, but perhaps just to himself.

“They,” Judal mutters under their breath, but Sin catches it anyway, apologizes before rephrasing the sentence, this time with they instead of he.

“Really?” Sharrkan sounds seconds away from laughing, “showed them the fangs and everything?”

“Yeah, they called me _stupid_.”

“Sorry, but I have to agree with them on this one. You are pretty stupid sometimes.”

There’s that pout again, and before Sin can retort, Judal intervenes with, “So you believe the whole vampire thing too?”

“It’s not a _thing,_ Judal. Come on, you’re smart. Hakuryuu’s hair, his scar? He was gone for what, three months without a trace?”

“He dyed his hair, got surgery and was - I don’t know, with someone else?”

“What about the fangs?”

“Trick of the light and the vodka that _you_ gave me.”

“The thrall?”

“What?”

“Thrall,” Sin takes another quick sip before saying, “born vampires like me have it stronger than those that are turned, it’s just…kind of like hypnosis. I used it to take you outside.”

“So you _drugged_ and _hypnotized_ me? What else were you going to do?”

“Preferably, you.”

Oh. Judal rolls their eyes and lets their silence do the talking, grinning when Sharrkan laughs. “I _like_ you. No one’s ever refused Sin before, his ego was getting way too big.”

“Glad to be of service,” is Judal’s easy response - they quite like Sharrkan too. Sharrkan winks when he catches their gaze, but Judal’s attention is quickly directed back to Sinbad, whose gaze is dark and, in a word, brooding.

“You still don’t believe, do you?”

“What does it matter if I do?”

“I want you.” The way Sin says it, so easily, so confidently, makes Judal flush, but they stand their ground and shake their head.

“You _do_ know that’s not how to ask someone out, right? If you ask like that, I’ll say no.”

“ _No one_ tells me no.”

“I am.”

Sin’s gaze is burning now, but Judal stares right back - they’ve had years of practice staring down Kouha and Kouen and if they could stare _them_ down, Sin will be nothing. And they’re right - Sin quickly looks away and Sharrkan laughs again in the background, clearly pleased. When Judal turns back to him, he’s barely containing his laughter, and he winks again, beckoning Judal closer and stroking their cheek when they’re close enough.

“I _really_ like you, why don’t you become mine instead?”

“Maybe I will.” Judal leans forwards just a bit as if to kiss Sharrkan - they’d always enjoyed harmless flirting, and playful, mischievous Sharrkan is someone who seems to be the same. Clearly, Sinbad doesn’t seem to agree with their actions - he _growls_ and yanks on Judal’s arm, pushing them away from Sharrkan and scowling at the both of them.

“You’re _mine_.”

(And if Judal likes the way Sinbad says that, they don’t say it.)

“If you want me to be yours, you’ll have to try a lot harder than this then. Surely Hakuryuu’s told you at least _that_ much.”

“He has, and I will. You’ll be mine in no time, I _always_ get what I want.”

“Hm.” Judal turns back to Sharrkan, not even deeming Sin’s challenge worthy of a response, and instead they say, “where’s Hakuryuu, I’m going home.”

“Already? Have another drink!”

“Yes and no. For some _strange reason_ , I’m beginning to get a headache.”

“Will you at least come back?”

Judal’s gaze drifts over to where Sinbad is standing, and they sigh. “Maybe. We’ll see.”

“I’ll miss you though, so come back soon. Tomorrow soon.”

“We just met!”

Sharrkan’s pout only deepens, and he slumps down on the surface of the bar, frowning up at Judal with only sadness in his eyes. “You’re so _mean_.”

“You look like a kicked puppy, it’s cute. And as for you,” Judal whirls on Sin, “just because I’m coming back doesn’t mean it’s for you, okay? So if you want me, try _harder_.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Perhaps.” Despite the way they so easily toss out replies, their heart is pounding, and not only in the unpleasant way.

“I’ll change your mind soon enough.” Sin brushes his hand against Judal’s cheek and while it would be so easy to push him away, Judal doesn’t.

And as for changing their mind…Judal thinks Sin just might.

(And he does - even if it takes months of pestering Judal into going on just one date, countless more for Sin to even “earn” his first real kiss with Judal, and years for Judal to finally agree to let Sin bite them so they can be Sin’s forever.)


End file.
